NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE?
by xXChika-ChanXx
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru had been friends for over five years. Same with Natsume and Ruka. What happens when all four friends split up with their best friend? Who will they turn to? N x M & R x H BTW They'll be friends again in the end!
1. Let's go on a trip!

Mikan and Hotaru had been friends for over five years. Same with Natsume and Ruka. What happens when all four friends split up with their best friend? Who will they turn to? N x M & R x H

GAKUEN ALICE IS NOT MINE BUT I WISH IT WAS!! -

AUTHORS NOTES: This is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me. This is a nice Natsume and Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru story. If you see any mistakes please tell me. I know the title sucks so if you have any other suggestions please tell me. Please review!! Thank you all so much!! Some of the characters are OOC so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!?

CHAPTER 1: Let's go on a trip!!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Written By: SakuraAngelOfAnime

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOTARU!" Mikan called out to her beloved friend. "HOTARU!"

Hotaru turned around. "What?" Hotaru said in her usual bored voice.

"Look at this!! I won four free tickets to Splash Island!! I think it'll be really fun!! Want to come??" Mikan said excitedly.

"Um…. Sure." Hotaru said trying to smile.

"Thank you so much!!" Mikan said smiling.

Mikan smiled again to her best friend and started running toward Natsume, who was reading a comic as always.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan called out while blushing.

Mikan always liked Natsume even if he doesn't like her. She started running toward him.

"Um…. Natsume….. I won 4 tickets to Splash Island and I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

Natsume just stared at her. He stared at her for about 5 minutes then returned to his comic.

Mikan got mad. VERY MAD. Even though she liked him doesn't mean he got on her nerves at times.

"Well??" Mikan said trying to control her anger.

He ignored her.

Mikan started leaving. I can't believe I wanted to ask him!! Mikan thought to herself. Then she felt someone tug her skirt.

"AAAAAAAA!!" Mikan screamed.

She looked behind her. It was the one and only Natsume.

"What's your problem??" Mikan said as she started crying.

"I'll go." Natsume said.

Did he just say he'll go?? Did I hear wrong?? This doesn't sound like Natsume at all. Is it a trick??

So many questions entered Mikan's little head. Mikan's tears turned into a smile. She was very happy.

"Did you say that you'll go to Splash Island with me??" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Do you need hearing aids?? Yes I'll go for the sake of god!!" Natsume said angrily.

"Oh my god!! Thank you so much!! I'm so happy!! Mikan said holding his hand.

Mikan and Natsume where both blushing hard.

"Whatever" Natsume said still blushing.

"I have to go ask Ruka if he would like to come. Thanks again!!" Mikan said.

I'm so happy!! I never thought he would go. Then again he is NATSUME.

Mikan started running toward Ruka and his bunny.

"RUKA!!" Mikan shouted.

Ruka turned around.

"I won four tickets to Splash Island!! Want to come??"

Ruka blushed hard.

"Mikan!! You're inviting me to a D-A-T-E??" Ruka said as he blushed hard.

"No dumbo, a trip!!! Just Hotaru, you, Natsume and me!!! Besides I know you like Hotaru!! It'll be a perfect time to tell her!! I'm planning on telling Natsume that I like him!!" Mikan said blushing.

"Oh….." Ruka said blushing.

"I got to go!! Bye!! Tell Natsume and Hotaru to meet me at the playground after school!! You better come too!! Mikan said as she ran inside the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"And that is why you should go near a penguin." Mr. Narumi. "Now I need two people to show everyone why. How about Hotaru and Mikan??"

Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other then slowly walked toward Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan, you be the person. Hotaru, you be the penguin. Okay??" Mr. Narumi said.

I have a bad feeling about this, but it could be fun!! Mikan thought to herself.

"Yes sir!!" Mikan and Hotaru said at the same time.

"Hotaru!! Get into this penguin costume!!" Mr. Narumi said as he smiled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" The whole class laughed at Hotaru except Ruka.

"Now let's start!!" Mr. Narumi said.

"…………" Hotaru thought.

"Oh, what a cute penguin!!" Mikan said.

Hotaru gave her a bored look.

"You're adorable!!" Mikan said smiling.

Then right after Mikan said that, Hotaru gave her a hard bite on Mikan's hand.

"OWWWWWWWW!!" Mikan said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Hotaru that's mean!!" Mikan said sobbing.

"……….." Hotaru and Mr. Narumi thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! The class laughed again but even louder.

Mikan was bright red as she walked back to her desk. Hotaru took the penguin suit off and walked back to her deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER SCHOOL…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIKAN!!" Ruka cried as he yelled to Mikan.

"H-Hey R-Ruka." Mikan said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I did what you asked!! They'll be here any second now!!" Ruka said smiling, still not noticing Mikan crying.

Natsume and Hotaru ran over.

"Hey what are you crying for now??" Natsume asked Mikan angrily.

"N-Nothing…" Mikan said as she tried to put a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Mikan." Hotaru said with a worried face.

"It's okay" Mikan said with her usual smile back on her face.

Mikan's hand was still very hurt. But she tried to hide it.

"C'mon already I came here for a damn reason right??" Natume said looking at Mikan's Hand.

He could see her hand was still sore. Even a hot-head like Natsume has a soft side for SOMEBODY.

"Right!! Here are the tickets to Slash Island!! I'll be giving you one each so take good care of it!!" Mikan said as she handed the tickets to her friends.

"We go together next Wedesday!! Okay??" Mikan asked trying to still hold the pain.

"Whatever." Natsume said still looking at her hand.

"Okay." Hotaru and Ruka said at the same time.

Then Hotaru and Ruka left.

"Let's go." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Yeah!!" Mikan said smiling.

The she noticed that Natsume wasn't heading his way home.

"C'MON ALREADY!!" Natsume said with an angry look.

"Where??" Mikan asked with a questioned look.

"TO THE STUPID HOSPITAL!! WHERE ELSE??" Natsume said.

"Why?? Did you get hurt??" Mikan asked.

"NO, YOU DID!!" Natsume said.

"You mean my hand??" Mikan asked.

"Duh!! Now c'mon!!" Natsume said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done the first chapter, you guys!! Thanks for supporting me by reading this. Now remember, this is my first FanFiction so go easy on me!! So, what do you think good, great, bad, awful?? I suggest you don't say anything like: That sucks or something because I worked on this for a long time and that would make the creator feel useless. So please don't say that about people's work. It's REALLY mean.

xXChika-ChanXx


	2. Mikan's in the hospital?

GAKUEN ALICE ISN'T MINE. IF IT WAS WOULD IT BE A FANFICTION!?

AUTHORS NOTES: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'm very happy that some people liked it. It makes me very happy to hear that!! Well on with the story!!

NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!?

CHAPTER 2: Mikan's in the hospital???

Genre: Romance/Humor

Written By: SakuraAngelOfAnime

"I don't wanna!! It doesn't hurt that much!! I'm fine!!" Mikan said looking away.

Mikan started to blush knowing that Natsume wanted to help her. She was SO happy, but she didn't want to show it.

"STOP HIDING IT!! I KNOW YOUR HURT!!" Natsume said as he carried Mikan on his back.

"Okay……" Mikan said blushing so hard it looked like she was a volcano ready to erupt.

"Ready??" Natsume asked.

"Yeah.. I guess" Mikan said still blushing.

"Then let's go!!" Natsume said giving Mikan an actual smile.

Then they were off. Natsume was running at the speed of light. Mikan was ready to fall off but she hanged on.

Natsume DOES have his good side!! I'm so happy!! Mikan thought.

They were here. Japan's most famous hospital.

"We didn't need to come here!! I thought we were going to a family doctor or something!!" Mikan said surprised.

Mikan was actually really happy. She never thought in her dreams that Natsume cared so much about her.

"Well we're here." Natsume said.

Natsume carried her inside the hospital and to a doctor.

"Can I help you??" A nurse asked as she smiled at them.

"She got bit by a Hotaru." Natsume said.

"A WHAT!?" The nurse asked.

"NATSUME!! What's with A HOTARU!?" Mikan asked looking at Natsume weirdly.

"Opps I mean HOTARU. A girl in our class." Natsume said in a voice that sounded like he did it by accident.

"Oh.. good!! I thought this was a new decease!! Sorry!! I'll get the doctor right away!!" The nurse said.

The nurse left at once. Then came back with the doctor.

"This girl got bitten by girl in her class." The nurse said explaining to the doctor.

"What's you're name??" The doctor asked.

"Her names Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Natsume replied.

"I can say my own name!!" Mikan screamed to Natsume.

"Come with me. And you too. What's your name??" The doctor asked.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said.

"I'm Doctor Kobayashi." The doctor said.

They got to a small room.

"Sakura-San sit on the special chair. Hyuuga sit at the normal chair." Doctor Kobayashi ordered.

They both did as they were told.

"Now this might hurt so if it does just tell me, okay??" Doctor Kobayashi asked.

The doctor started rubbing alcohol on Mikan's hand. At first it hurt a little but after it didn't hurt at all.

"I have to get the X-Ray machine in here so you two still here, okay??" The doctor asked.

"Okay." Mikan said.

Then the doctor left.

"How are you feeling??" Natsume asked.

"Fine." Mikan said looking at her sore hand.

"That's good." Natsume said with another smile.

"Shouldn't you be home by now??" Mikan asked with a worried look on her face.

"It doesn't matter. I care about things that are important." Natsume told her.

Does he mean that I'm important to him?? I hope so!! Mikan thought.

The doctor came back with the large X-Ray machine.

"Are you ready Sakura-San?? The doctor asked.

"Yes." Mikan said.

"Good then let's start." The doctor said.

He brought the X-Ray machine to Mikan's hand.

"Good. Nothings broken. All you have to do is stay home and rest for 3 days." The doctor said.

"YES!! I'm so happy!! I can still go to Splash Island!!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume gave her a smile.

"Thank you!! Bye!!" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume out the hospital.

"Bye Mikan." Natsume said he headed home.

"BYE!! Thanks for everything!!" Mikan screamed to Natsume.

Mikan skipped merrily home. When her mom was waiting.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?? WHERE WERE YOU??" Mikan's mom asked.

"Hotaru bit my hand then Natsume took me to the hospital and I found out that nothings broken but I have to say home for 3 days.

"Natsume's such a good boy. Did Hotaru do it by accident??" Mikan's mom asked in Mikan's face.

"Yeah…" Mikan said.

AFTER THREE DAYS……..

"I'm back you guys!!" Mikan said to her beloved friends.

Ruka was sobbing.

"You guys okay?? And where's Hotaru??" Mikan asked.

Natsume pulled her near the bushes.

"Somebody kidnapped her when she was walking to the library by herself and Ruka's crying because he misses her." Natsume said quietly.

"WHAT!? You're joking right?? HOTARU!? No way!!" Mikan said.

'He's not lying……." Ruka said.

"I'm going to find her!! Don't you miss her Ruka?? I'm sure we can find her." Mikan said.

"I'm going too." Ruka said.

"It's fine. Natsume and I will find Hotaru for sure. You can trust us. Right, Natsume??" Mikan asked.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"O-Okay…." Ruka said softly.

"Let's go." Mikan said to Natsume.

"Right." Natsume said.

"Please be careful." Ruka said to them.

"Thanks. We'll be back with Hotaru for sure." Mikan told her buddy.

Hope you liked Chapter 2!! It's shorter than Chapter 1 but oh well!! If you liked it please review because if people don't like it I start getting mad………….. But I hoped you like it!!

xXChika-chanXx


	3. Let's Go!

Gakuen Alice is not mine and it never will be……………….. Sob

AUTHOURS NOTES: Thank you for everyone reading this story so far. I'm glad most of you like it!! - A lot of you wanted me to update soon so here it is. I'm happy that everyone is supporting me!! It makes me want to write more!! Well enjoy!!

NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!?

CHAPTER 3: Let's go!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Written by: SakuraAngelOfAnime

"Do you know where we're going??" Natsume asked giving her a look.

'No idea. But I can't let Natsume know that.' Mikan thought to herself.

"Of course I do!! I'm not that stupid!!" Mikan said as she walked to the station.

"Then where are we smarty-pants??" Natsume asked as he asked like he didn't know where they REALLY were.

"Um……… Candyland??" Mikan answered trying to pretend that she know where they where.

'………….' Natsume thought.

"You're joking right??" Natsume asked as he sweat dropped.

"Of course!! ……….. Where are we??" Mikan asked looking stupid as ever.

"Stupid." Natsume said.

Natsume and Mikan looked everywhere for her. But no Hotaru. So they went back.

"I'm so tried!" Mikan shouted.

They went back home and came back to school the next day. Mikan saw Ruka and shouted his name.

"RUKA!!" Mikan shouted.

Ruka turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We couldn't find Hotaru. I'm sorry!!" Mikan cried.

"She came back." Ruka said.

"WHAT!?" Mikan asked.

"See?" Ruka said pointing to Hotaru sitting under a tree.

"But how?" Mikan asked.

"It was an excuse because she was sick. It's weird but true." Ruka said.

"OH MY GOD! HOTARU!" Mikan cried.

"Hey Mikan." Hotaru said.

"I'm so happy you didn't get kidnapped!!" Mikan said smiling REALLY big.

"Whatever. Are we going to Splash Island today?" Hotaru asked.

"Totally!" Mikan said.

AFTER SCHOOL (AGAIN)

The four friends gathered after school. Mikan was really happy everyone could make it.

"Let's go!" Mikan said happily.

"Whatever." Natsume and Hotaru both said.

It was four o'clock. When they got there it was 12 o'clock midnight.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID! NORMAL PEOPLE WOULD GET HERE A LONG TIME AGO!" Natsume shouted to Mikan.

"You're SO mean!!" Mikan cried.

"ALL I SAYING IS THE TRUTH!!!!!!" Natsume shouted again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Um… Can you kids keep it down? People are making complaints about the noise." The guard of the hotel explained.

"Sorry." They all said.

The guard left their room.

"Well, let's get some sleep now." Mikan said quietly.

"Yeah." Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru said at the same time.

The four best friends went to bed. There were 2 beds. One belonged to the boys and the other one was the girls. Mikan slept on bottom like Natsume. Hotaru and Ruka slept on the top.

3:00 MIDNIGHT

Mikan couldn't sleep. So she opened her eyes and tiptoed outside. She sat on the beach which was across Splash Island. She started crying.

'Why am I always so mean to Natsume? Am I stupid?' Mikan thought.

"Stop crying, Mikan." A voice said.

"N-Natsume? Is that you?" Mikan asked.

"Duh. Who else? Stop crying." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Did you hear what I said before?" Mikan said surprised.

"Guess not. I just came out here." Natsume said as he sat down.

"How come you're out here?" Mikan asked.

"I can't go to sleep! WHY ELSE? GOD DAMMIT!" Natsume shouted loudly yet quietly.

"Oh.. me too…" Mikan said.

"What time do we go?" Natsume asked.

"Ten o'clock. Why?" Mikan asked.

"I didn't sleep for the whole damn night. I thought maybe I could get some sleep in the morning." Natsume said as he started to lay on his back with his arms under his head.

"Same here. Do you think we can?" Mikan asked.

"Probably. I dunno. Why are you asking me?" Natsume asked.

The two were asking and answering each others questions all night. Even though the two couldn't sleep and it was dark outside with each other it didn't seem scary at all. They were actually quite happy.

…………………………………………………….

Sorry I updated so late…. GOMEN!!!!!!!! Were you surprised? Please review!! And thanks again for reading!! -

xXChika-chanXx


	4. Not friends anymore?

I wish I own Gakuen Alice but I sadly I don't…..

AUTHOURS NOTES: Thank you all for reviewing and saying such nice things about my story!! This is my first Gakuen Alice story but I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it!! I love smiling faces!! Here I'll thank the people who liked my story and reviewed! Thanks again you guys!! You rock!! And if your name is not here I'm sorry. It's because I already started writing…..

1. cupidsangel (First reviewer!)

2. Keiko Oda

3. babytrish-seedlings

4. Pink Fire101

5. glenda23

6. cute0anime0addict

7. koolasapixels

8. may520

9. xXCandyGirlXx

NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!?

CHAPTER 4: Not friends Anymore!?

Genre: Romance/Humor

Written By: SakuraAngelOfAnime

"NATSUME! MIKAN! WAKE UP!" Ruka yelled as loudly as he can.

"Give it up. They won't wake up just because you're screaming your head of." Hotaru said in her emotionless voice.

"Got any better ideas?" Ruka said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes." Hotaru said.

She took a pencil out of her pocket and started poking Natsume and Mikan.

"Ouch!!" They screamed at the same time.

Natsume and Mikan rubbed their sleepy eyes.

"Huh? How did we fall asleep?" Mikan asked not knowing anything at all.

Natsume hit her on the head.

"STUPID!" Natsume yelled.

"C'mon you guys! It's already 9:30!! We'll be late!" Ruka screamed.

Natsume stood up and went to change into a new pair of clothes. When he came out Mikan went in. When she was finished changing they left.

"I still can't believe the academy still didn't find out we were gone!" Mikan said happily.

"Tobita-kun was so nice to use his Alice just for us!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut that big crappy mouth of yours." Natsume said.

"DON'T BE SO MEAN! DON'T YOU like…….." Ruka said as he stopped on his sentence imagining how much trouble he'd be in if he had finished his sentence.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Um... Let's go get ice cream!" Ruka said trying to change the subject.

"YEAH!" Mikan shouted with joy.

Ruka was able to breath again but Natsume kept staring at him. Mikan got a strawberry ice cream, Hotaru got an orange one, Natume got a blueberry one and Ruka got a mint ice cream.

"Ruka-pyon? Is something the matter?" Mikan asked as she licked her strawberry ice cream.

"O-Of course not!!" Ruka said.

Hotaru threw one of her inventions at him. The truth dart. Right at his butt.

"YAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruka shouted painfully.

"Tell me what's on your mind right now." Hotaru said.

"I'm thinking about what I said earlier. That Natume likes……" Ruka said as a robot but for some odd reason stopped.

"Huh?" Mikan asked.

Ruka woke up from his so called "little nap."

"IMAI!! YOU STUPID MORON!!" Ruka screamed as he chased Hotaru.

'Who does Natsume like? Permy? Someone I don't know?' Mikan asked herself.

"Um… Natsume…. Who do you like?" Mikan asked quietly.

"None of your stupid business." Natsume said turning his head.

Ruka and Hotaru came running back.

"You guys never quit it do you?" Natsume asked lowering his eyebrows.

"NATSUME! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAY ANYTHING! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU SOMETIMES!" Ruka yelled so loud it could make someone deaf.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IS ALL!" Natsume yelled back.

'Stupid Natsume…." Ruka thought.

"Stupid Ruka…." Natsume thought.

Natsume started running left. Ruka started running right.

"Stupid boys." Mikan said after they were both gone.

"Just like you eh?" Hotaru said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HOOOOOTTTTTTAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUU?! EVERYDAY I GET TEASED BY YOU! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SICK OF IT!" Mikan said as she too ran.

'Stupid Mikan…Who needs her anyways?' Hotaru started walking away.

Natsume ran to a little park. He sat at a little picnic table and saw two boys. They looked just like when Natsume and Ruka were small. It made Natsume happier but still mad at Ruka. Then he got up and started heading to a pond in the park. Not long after he saw Mikan crying alone beside the pond. Natsume walked toward her.

"What's wrong, polka-dots?" Natsume asked.

"Sorry Natsume but I'm not in the mood of having a fight with you when I just had a fight with Hotaru." Mikan said still sobbing.

"Hmm…You know when Ruka and I were 5 we both got sent to the academy. Ruka and I would always sneak out of school and go play here in this very pond. But we always had to go back by force. Believe it or not we were a lot different then we are right now. So..why don't you tell me about you and Hotaru before you guys came to the academy." Natsume said softly

"Okay.." Mikan said rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

When Ruka got to a forest he met Hotaru there too. " What are you doing here, Imai?" Ruka asked.

''Nothing." Hotaru said.

"Well..Why don't we tell stories about each other when everyone was a kid? Maybe it will make us all feel better?" Ruka asked.

"Why not." Hotaru said.

Well? Wacha think? It might that a little while to finish the next chapter because I'm really busy! But I'll write it whenever I have time! Love ya all!

xXChika-chanxX


	5. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Note to everyone : I changed my pen name from SakuraAngelOfAnime to xXChika-chanXx so now all my stories will be under that penname! Thanks to you all! Love ya!

xXChika-chanXx


End file.
